The present invention relates generally to a non-contact measurement device and, more particularly, a hand-held or tool integrated measurement device for quickly and accurately performing non-contact measurements of the angle of a surface in relation to plumb or level.
Measurement of dimensions and angles of wood products and woodworking equipment has up to now been performed through the use of various mechanical and electronic calipers, squares, protractors, steel rules, tape measurers, levels, and point range measuring devices. These various devices suffer from mechanical inaccuracies and human visual limitations (such as parallax). These devices also require sometimes difficult or impossible direct physical contact with the object being measured. In addition, it is often desirable to determine angular measurements, such as the angle of a flat surface, in relation to plumb and/or level.
Therefore, it is the purpose of the present invention to improve accuracy, remove most human judgement of measurement results, allow for measurements that are impossible to perform mechanically, and provide more convenient, faster measurements than conventional measurement devices. Furthermore, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide angular measurements in relation to plumb and/or level.
In accordance with the present invention, a hand-held or tool integrated measurement device is provided for quickly and accurately performing non-contact measurements of angles associated with various objects in a home or commercial work area. The measurement device generally includes a user input element, a non-contact sensor, a gravity reference device, an image processor, and a display element packaged in a portable housing assembly. In operation, a user initiates the measurement by activating the user input element associated with the measurement device. The non-contact sensor receives a trigger signal from the user input element and is operative to collect image data representative of at least a portion of the surface of a measured object. Likewise, the gravity reference device receives the trigger signal from the user input element and is operative to determine a local gravity vector. The image processor in turn receives the image data from the non-contact sensor and the local gravity vector from the gravity reference device. The image data is converted into angular measurement data for the surface of the measured object in relation to gravity. The display element is operable to visually display the angular measurement data to the user.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.